From the Ashes
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: Anakin has defeated Sidious, but someone has set him up, and now the whole Republic believes Anakin killed their leader out of cold blood. Padmé hurries to prove that Anakin did the right thing and find out who is decieving him. Based off the Ahsoka arc from Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello again, and thank you for taking the time to read this! I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or wording mistakes! I do not own any of the characters! Thank you and God bless!_**

_Ana__kin's P.O.V_

Lies! Liar! How could he have deceived me like this? I looked up to him! I trusted him! And all this time he was just lying to me!

Wait a minute! He knows what I've been dreaming! He knows about Padmé and the baby! But how? I never even...Those dreams. How would he know what I was dreaming about? He couldn't unless...That monster! None of those dreams are real! Padmé is going to be fine! Those dreams have just been a pawn to scare me! He knows how protective I am of the people I love! He knows I will do anything to save my wife and child, even if it meant...

I have to catch my breath. I can't believe it! He would go that far to get what he wanted! This whole time I thought he was just trying to look after me, he was only trying to ensure I would trust him so I wouldn't leave him as easily! He wanted me to turn! He wanted me to betray everything that was dear to me, everything I believed in, he wanted me to be his apprentice. I guess with Dooku gone he saw his chance.

My fists ball up. How could I have been so blind? All of his commands in the war, he was prolonging it just to kill off more Jedi! This whole war was pointless, and now I know it only happened because he wanted to happen!

Wait! If he wanted me, then he could have done something to my child! My baby! I can't stop the anger from filling my body now! The thought of his filthy hands on my baby or my wife!

Oh, I want to kill him! I want to see him suffer as the life left him! No one, no one, uses my family, or hurts them in any way!

I finger my lightsaber that I still haven't extinguished. I know it's not the Jedi way, but he's dangerous! He's a threat to the Republic, the Jedi, more importantly my family! I also fear the Council won't believe me. Besides, they have been changing, their motives have changed!

This is off topic, but now I understand why Ahsoka left the order. Maybe I should have left with her now that I think about it!

I guess it all comes down to one decision now, I get rid of him myself. Besides, I want the pleasure of watching him die. After everything he did to me and my wife!

With no thought of regret what so ever I raised my lightsaber over my head and bring it down on him. But just before the would be killing blow makes contact with his body, he pulls out a hidden lightsaber, and we are caught in a lock.

"I trusted you! And all this time you lied to me, you lied to everyone in the Republic!" I did the best I could to make sure he knew how angry I was.

He pushed me back using the force ending the lightsaber lock. I stumbled, but I managed to regain my posture a moment later. "I gave you everything, did I not? The Council never trusted you, but who urged them to give you what you wanted?"

"You only did it so that I would turn!"

"Your abilities are too great to be wasted on the Jedi! With me, you would have even greater power! The galaxy would be ours!"

"I don't care about power her the galaxy! I only care about power belonging to the right people!"

Sidious snickered at me. "Then you are more dumbfounded by the Jedi than I had hoped!"

He lunged at me, but I dodged out of the way just in time and tried to strike him in the back, but he twisted around and caught me again. So, I went for his legs, but again he managed to block off my attack. Then he gained the upper hand by force pushing me into the far wall, and then he tried to come at me while I was stunned. However, I managed to slow his attacks with the force, just like I had when I defeated Bariss Offee, and pushed him back to the wall, but unlike Bariss he was able to break my hold on him and stunned us both in doing so.

"We don't have to fight my boy!" He said rather weakly. "Join me, and you will achieve a power greater than any other force user that have been or will be! Together, we could be unstoppable! No one would ever dare cross us."

"Never!" I roared at him.

He looked disappointed. Good! At least he was getting the message. "What a shame. But there are other alternatives?" He perked up, and I became fearful of what he was thinking.

"What alternatives?" I barked.

"Any offspring that you sire is bound to be just as powerful, and connected to the force. And as the force would have it, your first offspring is just about to be born, is it not?"

Evil courses through every fiber of his voice, and that look. My breath became more shallow as he kept going on. "All I would have to do is get rid of you, and then deal with your wife, then I would have an insured apprentice just as powerful as its father."

My baby! Not my baby! Mine and Padmé's baby! Anger flooded my body, and I felt the power within me rise to impossible levels, and my strength doubled, fueled by the need to protect my baby. I lunged at him without warning, and when he managed to block me I ducked under and twisted my body, kicking him in the face. I raised my lightsaber over my head again and brought it down once more, despite that he was stunned he still managed to get us into a lock. "You will not touch her!" I roared as ferociously as I could, pausing in between each word to make it more clear. I managed to shift all the weight to my left arm, so I could hold onto my lightsaber, but still strangle him. Eventually he managed to gather enough energy to shock me with lightning and push me off of him. While I was stunned I recovered quickly, and managed to parry his defense and knock him off balance. I tried to impose him, but he was fast and rolled away. He tried to swing at my legs, but I blocked him off and tried to his right shoulder, which was again blocked.

I'm not sure how long it went on. Strike, block, parry, lock, punch, kick, strangle, shock, or push. But at one point he managed to knock my lightsaber out of my hand and electrocuted me with more lightning. I fell onto all my fours, my head bowed, my body sizzling from the lightning. Then I felt the tip of his lightsaber near my head. "Now, Anakin Skywalker, you will die." Just as he rose his lightsaber above his head, I raised my head, and just as he was about to make the killing blow I used the force to hold him in a stasis. No hands, only my eyes and mind. I rose to my feet, and despite his protests he couldn't brake my hold on him, and I made him drop the lightsaber. Then I forced him onto his knees before me, and he looked at me pleadingly. "Please Anakin! I helped raise you! I gave you comfort! I was there for you if you ever needed me!"

Hah! I have to keep myself from chuckling. "And it was all a lie! You hurt me in ways I will never forgive, put me through the most painful situations imaginable, all just so you could gain more power! The true nature of a Sith Lord! Well...now you know how it feels!" I drew my lightsaber to my hand, and impaled him through his stomach, then using all my strength force pushed him through the window, and sent him plummeting to his death.

I stood frozen for a while and watched the glass continue to shatter. I didn't know what I was supposed to be thinking, but at least I knew that the Republic, and my family was safe from him, and they would never again know the evil he forced upon everyone. My child could grow up with no fear of ever being stolen by him. In an instant, it was all over, and all it took was seventeen seconds.

Suddenly, I heard rapidly moving footsteps. Turning around I saw Senate Guards rapidly rushing in. Maybe they came in to survey the room, for evidence and whatever else they would probably do. But instead they surrounded me in a circle, and aimed their blasters at me. "On your knees!" They demanded, I did as they said and kneeled down; but wait, didn't I just kill the bad guy? Why are they arresting me? "Cuff him!" The same one demanded. I felt my arms being pulled behind me and then my wrists were constricted in cuffs. The only thing I could think of doing was remaining silent. I did the best I could to tell myself to relax, this would get sorted out by the council. Except Padmé would worry about me, and that was the last thing she needed right now.

_**This is my first time writing a lightsaber fight, so I apologize if it seems duffy. Please leave polite and inspirational reviews! God bless to all of you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again!**_** I**_** wanted to thank all of you for ur support of chapter 1, I think that's the most follows I've gotten after the first chapter so far! Big thanks especially to my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Now once again, I do not own any of the characters; and I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or wording mistakes! Now, to clarify something, the rest of the story will be in third-person p.o.v. . Other than that please Enjoy! God bless all of you!**_

_Padmé Amidala's Apartment, 500 Republica_

The constitution was in shambles, the Chancellor was overriding with power, the war was no closer to ending, a baby was on the way, surly there was nothing else for Padmé to worry about. Wrong, her husband hadn't reached out since the afternoon, and he wasn't answering her calls. Now it was nearly midnight, and Padmé had every urge just to simply go to sleep, confident that he would show up in the morning. However, she just couldn't. She had this feeling that when he came back he would need her to be present. Yet, as minutes ticked by and still no reply to her four different messages she sent to him, sleep was for sure looking like the better option.

Padmé decided to try her luck and call Anakin again. It beeped and beeped until finally it just stopped. Padmé huffed. Anakin needed to be here, if he was out this late then something was up. It wasn't like him to not tell her where he would be for the night. However, Padmé was so tired she just decided to press on in the morning, but the bed felt so empty without him, again. She had grown used to having him with her now, it was as if these separations were gone now. Sleep however was winning her over. She placed her communicator on her nightstand and tried to position herself on her side where she wouldn't get stuck.

Padmé loved her baby, but she hated that she wasn't as fit as she used to be. Most of all her belly was huge, her back hurt from the new added pressure, and her feet hurt from the extra weight. Sometimes it was just uncomfortable period, being pregnant, to top it off she always had to hide that she was pregnant. Despite the discomfort she wouldn't give it up. If it was to ensure her baby came out healthy, then Padmé would go through with this for another month-and-a-half. Just so that all three them could be happy together.

"I love you Ani!" Padmé whispered to his pillows. She did that every night he wasn't with her. Just to sooth her nerves. Despite she knew he wasn't in the Outer Rim fighting, she still did it. Old habits die hard.

Finally sleep won her over and Padmé shut her eyes.

Padmé was awoken the next morning by the irritating beeping sound of her comlink. Hope seared right through her. Anakin! As fast as she could manage she rolled onto her other side and activated it as soon as it was in her hand.

"Senator Amidala?"

Tarkin! Why in the name of the force was he calling her at this hour.

"Yes Admiral." She answered.

"Your presence has been requested by prisoner Skywalker."

Prisoner! What was going on? "What do you mean prisoner Skywalker?"

Tarkin paused a few moments, but then continued."I assume you have not heard then."

"Hear what Admiral?"

"Skywalker has been arrested."

Padmé ears were ringing, her face flushed, and i she had not already been laying down her legs would have given out. "Arrested?" She whispered to herself. "What in the universe for?" Padmé demanded.

"Murder of Chancellor Palpatine."

Murder? Palpatine? That didn't make any sense, Anakin and Palpatine have always been close. There is no way Anakin could have killed him. The only way to find out however was to talk to Anakin. "Thank you Admiral! I'll be there immediately." Padmé was already up throwing her cloths on.

_Republic Military Compound (Where Ahsoka was Imprisoned)_

As Padmé was led to Anakin's cell by the clone escorts, Padmé was remembering walking down these hallways to help Ahsoka. How ironic it was now that she was doing the same for her husband. She only hoped she had the ability to do this on her own.

The clones stopped at one cell, and then moved aside to let her through. The door rose and Padmé could finally see Anakin, bunched up in the corner of his bunk. He looked up when she came through, and Padmé was relieved to see his smile. The door closed behind her, and when he stood she wound her arms around him as soon as he was in reach, not even caring about the cameras.

His embrace was as comforting as it always was, but this time she could tell he was as desperate for her as she was for him. When she pulled back she could tell he was pale, and he seriously looked like he needed sleep. "Bad dreams again?"

He shook his head. "No. Just not the same as home."

Padmé smoothed down his cheek, and noted that he needed to shave. "I know darling. I know." Padmé pulled his head to rest on her shoulder, and with her other hand rubbed circles over his back. "Anakin what's going on here? They said you killed the chancellor.

Anakin pulled out of her embrace, but kept his palms securely on her forearms. Padmé searched his eyes. Anakin may not be one to admit the truth or how he was feeling with words, but his eyes were always the giveaway. Only this time, Padmé was having trouble working out what she saw behind his eyes. She could see confusion, but something else. Could it mean he was trying to keep something from her? Or was it an emotion she just didn't see often. One thing was for sure though, she needed to know. "Anakin, tell me the truth. What happened." Anakin lowered his head, and he tightened his grip on her arms so much Padmé thought he would squeeze them off.

"Padmé you know I love you, right?" She nodded. "You know that I would never do anything if it weren't necessary, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok, then it's true. I killed him."

All the air had left Padmé, she just couldn't believe that her husband, who she had known for 14 years, and had been married to for 4; had killed Chancellor Palpatine. Padmé shook her head and backed away from him, breaking his hold on her arms.

"Padmé it's not what you think!" He tried to reassure her.

"You killed him." She spoke softly, horrified.

"I had to. He wasn't who we thought he was."

"He was the leader of the Republic Anakin."

"He was only leading it to it's obliteration."

"He was your friend."

"He was lying to me. The whole time everything was a lie."

"How? Anakin I know he was taking over the Senate with his emergency powers, but how is that enough for him to deserve to be killed? And how did he lie to you?"

"Padmé. I promise you I'm not lying about this, I would never lie to you about something like this. But please listen. Palpatine was the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for." Padmé stared at him wide eyed. "He knows how powerful I am, he wanted me. After I killed Count Dooku he saw his chance to turn me, to make me his apprentice. Those dreams Padmé, none of them are real." Padmé was incapable of even processing a word. "He was only sending them to me to scare me. He knew about us. I don't know how, but he did. He knew how protective I am, that I would do anything to save you. He was taunting me, making me think that the Dark Side was the only way to save you. Then yesterday, he told me everything. Who he really was, and that he knew. When I figured it all out I realized everything... Padmé, he was going to destroy the Republic, the war was only so he could get the Jedi out of the way. He only wanted more power, the Senate would have been completely destroyed if he had succeeded. And Padmé," Padmé knew he was about to say something shocking, and braced herself for what he was about to say. "He was going to take the baby." All the color drained from her face, and thoughtful of the cameras, only wrapped her arms around herself instead of her belly. "I just...couldn't let him do it, and he was too dangerous to be kept alive. He had control of everything. Padmé I'm sorry, if there were any other way, I wouldn't have done that. I just hope I did the right thing."

Padmé was too stunned to speak. Everything her husband had just said was a punch to her gut. All of those years, everything she tried to fight for, it was all for nothing, because that monster was seeing to it. However, knowing that Anakin was suffering all because of him was what angered her the most. He was fearing over false dreams, how could she not be angry? "I don't believe this. Everyone trusted him." She looked at Anakin. "All this time everyone thought he was defending the Republic, he was only leading it to it's destruction." She looked at the ground again, and when Anakin wrapped his arms around her she didn't hesitate to hold him back.

"I'm so sorry Padmé. I know you trusted him before, and he betrayed you just as much as he betrayed me."

"No Anakin. He cut you deepest. You thought he was your friend, and to scare you like that!" Padmé tightened her hold around him protectively. "That bastard is lucky I wasn't there at the time." His chuckle got her to grin a little bit.

"Anakin I don't understand, why are you in here?" Padmé asked when they pulled back.

"They may have the wrong idea of why I killed him."

Padmé smoothed his hair. "Whatever it is we'll get it sorted out, and we'll get you out of here."

"Alright. Go to Tarkin first, he'll now what to do."

"What about Obi-Wan?"

"He's still on Utapau. Until he comes back there's really nothing he can do."

Padmé nodded and then framed her husbands face half tempted to just kiss him, but she wasn't ready to fully expose their secret yet. So, she just settled for rubbing small circles on his cheek and letting him now she loved him through his eyes. "I'll be back soon Ani. Just be patient."

"You know I'll always wait for you, but don't take too long anyway."

"I'll try not to."

They gave each other one last loving stare before Padmé ascended the steps out of the cell.

_Time to go to work._

_**What do you think? Good a little rusty, tell me what you think. I love all of your input! Leave polite and inspirational reviews! Thank you and God bless**_!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Chapter 3! This was kind of hard to write, so forgive me if it doesn't seem to be my best! I do not own any of the characters, and I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or wording mistakes! Thank you and God Bless!**_

**Admiral Tarkin's Office**

Was Padmé nervous? Of course she was! It was Ahsoka all over again. Padmé wasn't even sure if she could trust Tarkin. After all, he wasn't very helpful with Ahsoka.

_And he and I don't exactly see eye to eye. What choice do I have though, with Obi-Wan still not here he's the only help I have, and I'll do whatever I have to in order to get Anakin out of that prison._

Padmé approached the door of Tarkin's office and knocked. "Enter." Came the muffled reply on the other end. Padmé took a breath to steady herself and let herself in.

Tarkin was sitting at his desk, but looked up when she came through the door. "Senator Amidala." Tarkin said as he rose from his desk.

"Good to see Admiral." It really wasn't, but Padmé had to keep up her formality.

"How may I help you?" Padmé could hear the coldness in his voice, he obviously wasn't too happy to see her either.

"I've come to ask for your assistance. As it turns out, Skywalker wants to make a case. I was hoping you would help me gather evidence to support him."

"Really?" Tarkin came from behind his desk and faced the window of his office. "Explain to me the reason he wants a case."

"He does confess to killing the Chancellor, but he says before doing so Palpatine confesse to being a traitor to the Republic. Master Skywalker told me how dangerous he really was, and after hearing what Palpatine told him I believe Master Skywalker may be innocent in his motives, but we need more proof. I know you have access to the Chancellor's office, I was hoping you would be willing to share the footage with me in order to begin my case."

At first Tarkin didn't say anything. Padmé didn't know if that was a good sign or bad. "I do have access to the Chancellor's security footage." He turned around back to his desk. "Actually I've already reviewed it myself." Tarkin pressed a few buttons on his console, then an image of the Chancellor on his knees with Anakin above him appeared. Palpatine was saying something, but the sound was off, then Anakin ignited his lightsaber and impaled Palpatine through his stomach. Then it ended when Anakin pushed him out of the office through the window. "It seems to me, that Skywalker's reasons for killing him are malicious enough."

"But Skywalker told me himself his reasons for killing him."

"Did he? Senator, think of all the other Jedi who have betrayed the Jedi before. Krell, Dooku, Bariss Offee; ask yourself is this yet again part of a larger plot to rip the Republic apart?"

"The Chancellor was already tearing the Republic apart, Skywalker prevented a massacre from occurring."

"You know I would never believe that. I have supported the Chancellor ever since his election."

"With all do respect, that is the reason why your not seeing the full picture here. Haven't you reviewed the whole video? Master Skywalker said the confession was made just before he killed him."

"Actually, that is the only footage their is of the murder."

Padmé looked at Tarkin questioningly. "That doesn't make any sense, the Chancellors office has footage going 24/7. Shouldn't their be more footage?"

Tarkin moved from behind his desk again, this time to face her from a distance. "There would have been, but after further investigation it was discovered the cameras of the Chancellor's office had been tampered with. Luckily they became operational once again just in time to capture the murder footage."

"So your thinking Skywalker planned this all along, and tampered with the cameras himself?"

"That would make the most sense, in order for the plan to work." Tarkin turned away from her toward the window.

"There was no plan Admiral. Skywalker killed Palpatine in defense of the Republic."

"Or he killed him as part of a Separatist tactic to win the war."

Padmé contained the anger boiling within her gut. This man who Anakin trusted was talking about him as if he were a ruthless killer. Her husband!

"I must say Senator, the scales are tipping more toward the possibility of it being a Separatist procurement."

_Not my Ani! I know him! He would never side with them! Tarkin I promise you I will do everything in my power to prove you wrong!_

"Then tell me, what evidence is there that Skywalker tampered with the cameras?"

"I'm afraid all that I was informed of was that there was evidence, I wasn't informed of anything in particular."

Padmé thought that was especially suspicious, but not enough for her to think he was hiding something. "But don't you find it odd that if Slywalker did do it, he didn't just destroy the cameras all together? Why would he allow them a chance to come back online and capture any kind of footage of him murdering the Chancellor?"

Padmé could tell she had stumped him with that question, it took several moments before he answered. "I must say it is interesting Skywalker didn't think about that, and I've always known him to plan vigorously. Perhaps it may have just been a last minute set back he improvised on."

Padmé rolled her eyes. Luckily he didn't see. "So you won't change your mind?"

Tarkin shook his head. "I believe whole heartedly his reasons we're malicious, and that will never change."

Padmé shook her head and walked out of his office.

_I go to him for help, and instead I find out he'__s __against me. Unless I can get people I know to help me I'm on my own_.

Again Anakin just couldn't meditate. So instead he tried sleeping. No dreams this time.

When he woke up he expected to be in him and his wife's bed, the comforter pulled halfway up his chest, and the comforting feeling of home. Instead he felt cold hard steel beneath him, not even a mat or pillow.

Now he felt even more guilty for just not breaking in and getting Ahsoka out of here. Anakin sure didn't like it here. No doubt Ahsoka did either.

Anakin missed her. It's been nearly a year since he had seen her, a year since she left the order. _I'm sorry I didn't help you Snips. It was my job as your master and I didn't do it. _

Force forbid he ever did the same thing to his own child. Being a master is one thing, being a father was something totally different. Anakin wanted to be a good father, he didn't want to make the same mistakes he made as being a master.

Anakin sensed his wife outside the door. She must have talked to Tarkin. Anakin felt hope rush through him. He heard the door open, and he rolled over to his other side. What he saw wasn't what he expected.

Padmé had every look of disappointment on her face, and was hanging her head. "What happened?" He asked as he stood.

"Tarkin won't help. He thinks you killed Palpatine just as cold hearted" That was a huge punch to the gut. With Tarkin against him there was very little chance they could fix this. "But Anakin, some of the video footage from the office is missing. Did you even touch the cameras?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. Not at all."

"Well, it's obvious someone is trying to set you up. The question is who. I mean, who has access to the security footage."

"I know one person. Mas Amedda. Seen him around lately?"

"I don't really keep a look out for him, but I guess I'm going to have to talk to him."'

Anakin smiled at his wife's tenacity. When she as determined she was determined. Then a security guard came in. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to leave."

"Why? Padmé asked.

"Orders ma'am."

Despite Padmé's status as a senator, there was nothing she could do right then.

"Can you give us one more moment?" She asked.

The clone nodded, and walked out. Anakin wasted no time in wrapping her in his embrace. He wanted so badly to kiss her. Wanted to run his hand down her belly, but those damn recorders. So he settled as best as he could for her hug.

She pulled back first, and Anakin spared her only one last glance before she walked out.

The quiet was daunting. Lonely. Padmé sat on her and Anakin's bed and stared at her hands. The hands that Anakin could caress so lovingly.

Padmé loved his hands, even the cold, metal prosthetic one. They were so rough, and could kill anything in an instant, but around her they rubbed the tension from her back, left amazing sensations in their wake as they touched her cheek, and held her hands with so much promise of love. Nowadays they roamed her belly, seeking out the life they created together.

Padmé gasped as a painful jab pierced her ribs, and Padmé swore she could feel the outline of a foot resting in that spot, and in her lower belly hands pressing against the wall of her abdomen.

Padmé remembered watching Anakin roam his hands all over her belly. Then before this whole ordeal he had gotten into a having of talking to it. _"Her" as he likes to call it._

Padmé wanted her Ani's hands on her belly. Wanted to hear his voice as he spoke to their baby in loving words. Wanted to pretend none of this, including the war, had never happened. That she and Anakin were simply two people looking forward to their first child.

Hopefully, after this whole thing wad over. They could do just that.

"I love you Ani." She whispered to herself before she climbed under the covers and let her exhaustion claim her.

_**How was it? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry it took me a little while to get this up. I just couldn't get it right, and then the Holidays arrived and I didn't have much time to write, but I think I finally got this chapter to come out alright. Big thanks to all my reviewers and followers, you guys put a smile on my face every time I come to this. Now then, I don't own anything and I apologize for any kind of writing error! Thank you and God Bless!**_

**Senator Amidala's Office: Four Days Later**

Teckla was just finishing up when she heard a sound. It was coming from her mistress' room. It almost sounded like sobbing. Teckla dared sneek a peek into the master bedroom. Then she saw her mistress sitting on the very edge of her and her husband's bed, slumped over. Her face was not visable though, and Teckla was unable to see if she had been crying.

Teckla did not want her mistress to think that she was intruding, but the fact was that Teckla cared about her and her husband as much as her own family. After all they had done for her, and after everything they had been through together, Teckla couldn't help but feel the need to be there to look after them. So Teckla entered the room and came up silently beside her mistress. It was then that Teckla could see she had in fact been crying. That only made her heart go out to her mistress even more.

"Milady?"

Her mistress' head snapped to her so fast that Teckla thought she had popped a muscle. _I probably startled her. _Her mistress settled down as soon as she realized it was her and stared back down at her hands.

"Are you alright?" Teckla asked again.

"I'm alright." Her mistress strained in saying so, and then she wiped her hand across her eyes. "Just frustrated that's all."

"Oh! I can understand. Have you tried the Jedi Council? I'm sure they could help."

"They don't want me bothering with this. According to them this is just another Jedi affair. Huh! I'm surprised they can call it that when they let the military have jurisdiction over him."

"The military is in possession of him?" At the word _possession _her mistress tensed up. _I should have known better than to use that word. I know much she hates it._

"For the safety of the temple they say. According to them Anakin's just as dangerous as Tarkin says he is."

"But I've known Master Skywalker for many years now. He would never do anything unless it was for the good of everyone else."

"Tell that to the Jedi Council. At this rate he'll be convicted with no chance at all. They'll kill him." She sobbed the last sentence.

Teckla couldn't believe that the Council would go against one of their own Jedi. Then again they went against Ahsoka. _I guess all of those people are right. They really have changed. _But there couldn't just be nothing left. Someone had to know something. Besides, her mistress always found ways to fix these sorts of problems. Right now she just needed to be reminded of that. And Teckla knew how to do it.

Cautiously, she placed her hand on her mistress' shoulder. She didn't look up, but Teckla knew she had her attention. "Do you remember when we thought Master Skywalker was dead?" Slowly but surely her mistress looked at her. "I remember the night we heard it on HNE. The first thing I was aware of was you screaming. I came in here, and you held on to me. It wasn't until I saw the screen that I knew what was going on. Some time passed, but then you said to me you knew deep down he wasn't dead. He just couldn't be. You said that you knew where he was, you couldn't explain it you just knew. Obi-Wan didn't believe you at first, but you dragged him along. Along with Ahsoka. We went to look for him, and after some crazy adventures we found him. Barely alive but holding on just enough for us to save him. He held on for you though. He held on because he knew you couldn't be without him forever. That is soneone who truly is devoted in ever way to his wife. He's counting on you Milday. He knows that no matter what you will help him, that you will save him. Because you always find a way."

Her mistress was now smiling, and her eyes held more fire now than before. "Oh Teckla." With some difficulty her mistress stood, and embraced her in a warm hug which Teckla gladly returned. "You'll find a way to save him. You always do." Teckla released her mistress from the hug and gave one final bow before taking her leave. Hoping that she had helped her mistress.

Hours later Padmé couldn't bring herself to sleep. Even though she was well aware of the time and that right now sleep was of the utmost importance for her, she couldn't keep herself from mulling over what Teckla had said.

She was right. Anakin was depending on her, and she couldn't give up. She had to find a way to save him. Like she did before.

Padmé remembered that scenario that Teckla had talked about. Every bit of it. Mostly how devastated she was when she heard that he was dead. Only difference in this was Anakin had helped her. Despite that he was lightyears away he had managed to tell her where he was. This time she was completely on her own, and had no one to help her.

And she just didn't know where to turn.

_That's what happens in these situations. Everyone is either with you or against you. Especially in war time. And it's a lot harder considering I'm trying to hide a marriage, and a baby. _

Padmé sighed, and finally decided she had enough for one day and now was the time to rest. She did the best she could to shift into a more comfortable position, and then switched off her nightstand light. Then she paused.

She encased her belly using her hands and arms, as if to reassure her baby that it's mother was there. But Padmé wasn't trying to reasure it Mommy was there. "Daddy is gonna be ok sweetie. He'll be ok." She got no response. Not even a tiny kick.

Feeling sleepiness begin to consume her Padmé shifted onto her side as best she could, onto Anakin's space. Where the sheets luckily still held his scent. "I love you Ani." She whispered, and her eyes drifted shut.

Only to be awoken by the sound of her com link chirping violently the next morning. Padmé lulled out of her sleepy state and tried her best just to reach behind with her arm and find the small device. She gave a silent ah-ha of success when her fingers grasped the link.

"Hello?" She said into the device.

"Senator, it's Captain Rex."

Padmé was awake now. If a clone was calling her this moment something serious had yo be going on.

"Catain, how may I help you?"

"Milday forgive me, but I'm not supposed to be contacting you." No wonder Rex sounded so jittery. "But this is something you need to know. The clones and I, we have some information that could help in Skywalker's case."

Something swelled up in Padmé's chest, and she couldn't tell if wether it was excitement, hope, or anticipation. "What is it? And forgive me, but how do you even know about Skywalker?

"I'm afraid I can't say now ma'am, but I promise you we'll reveal it when need be. As for Skywalker, word travels fast in the army."

_That makes sense considering Anakin's being held in an army prison. _

"Milday if you can please tell the general, he has the full support of the 501st."

Padmé's heart melted, and tears began to well in her eyes. She could only imagine how Anakin would react if he knew that his entire legion cared about him like that. She could only imagine.

"I'll do my best Captain."

There was a pause before Rex spoke again. "Something else Milday.I don't know if this will help, but...Ahsoka came to see me after she left."

Padmé just about burst right then, ans she wanted to scream and shout in joy with every fiber of her being.

"Where is she Rex?

_**Yes Ahsoka is going to be in this. I mean, I love her, why wouldn't I put her in here? There's also a spoiler for another story I'm planning I'm publishing soon on here, for those of you interested keep a lookout. Thank you and Happy New Year! God Bless!**_


End file.
